<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Guest by dreamingthroughwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366397">An Unexpected Guest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords'>dreamingthroughwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pre-Canon, That is all I have to say, and foxes are basically dogs right, but like barely pre-canon, featuring an aegaeon cameo, femslash week day 5, phonexs are like foxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mòrag and Brighid find an unwelcome visitor in their chambers.</p><p>(XBC Femslash Week Day 5 - Cats &amp; Dogs...well, sort of...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>initially i was going to do a completely different ship for today, but I was brainstorming whether they have domesticated animals (outside of armus), like, what is their version of cats or dogs, then i remembered the phonex's, then i thought about moraghid and phonex's, then this happened. </p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Alright. Brighid, form the third!”</p><p class="p1">“..Are you sure this is the way to go about this, Lady Mòrag?”</p><p class="p1">“I do not see any other chance. This is solely the best course of action,” Mòrag declares, hoisting her side of the ether net that she is holding slightly up in the air.</p><p class="p1">Brighid watches as her Driver readies her battle stance, targeting her gaze on their current enemy. She can’t help but feel slightly ridiculous, with her end of the net bunched up in her hands, but she sends ether through their link anyway, <em>just in case. </em></p><p class="p1">The nuisance could have some tricks up its sleeves, after all. Brighid turns her gaze back from Mòrag and to the culprit of this entire situation:</p><p class="p1">The Phonex that is currently nesting on their bed.</p><p class="p1">Phonex’s weren’t even native to Mor Ardain; the dry climate to unbecoming for them. She’d seen one in Alba Cavanich before, likely a stowaway from one ship or the other.</p><p class="p1">How one got into the <em>Royal Palace, </em>of all places, is beyond her. But now they have to deal with it. Because of course it, it had to choose <em>their </em>bed of all places, and they’d been so busy all day that this is the first thing that greets them when they’re about to rest.</p><p class="p1">It’ll be easy, at least, she thinks. From the knowledge that Brighid has <em>of </em>the creatures of Alrest, Phonex’s usually mind their business, if not just a bit skittish, and are rather friendly is approached.</p><p class="p1">“Alright. Let’s get this over with,” Brighid responds, shaking her head at just this whole situation. Part of her wants to laugh, with how serious Mòrag’s expression has become while she calculates the best route to safely capture the Phonex and send it into the wild. </p><p class="p1">They mimic their Soulfire routine, with a bit more space between them and the ether net replacing Brighid’s swords. They nod, and make their move.</p><p class="p1">Just as they toss the net over the bed, the Phonex skits straight out, catching them both off guard, and they fall face first onto their bed.</p><p class="p1">Brighid looks to Mòrag, who looks rather dumbfounded. The Phonex is across the room now, staring at them, ether net covering their bed.</p><p class="p1">Brighid just really, really wants to sleep, and she doesn’t have <em>time </em>to be dealing with this. Is it so much to ask for just one peaceful night where she gets to hold her Driver in her arms after a long day’s work?</p><p class="p1">Apparently, the universe seems to think so.</p><p class="p1">“Lady Mòrag, I think we should use a bit more force in our endeavor,” Brighid says, tone hard as she turns herself around, grabbing the sides of the ether net.</p><p class="p1">Out of her peripheral vision she sees Mòrag do the same, but just as she turns around, there’s a hint of purple there, too—and not from her hair.</p><p class="p1">Slowly, she turns, and the Phonex has now placed itself between her and Mòrag, its tail swaying. It seems oddly…happy?</p><p class="p1">Brighid looks to Mòrag, and they’re both still holding the ether net, and while its distracted by something, they nod, slowly moving their arms to wrap it around the Phonex.</p><p class="p1">But, they were moving too slowly, as the Phonex then comes closer to Brighid, and <em>climbs onto her lap. </em></p><p class="p1">Part of her wants to immediately shoo it off of her, but the other wants to get this thing out of their room and scaring it would be unwise.</p><p class="p1">She opens her eyes just barely, because she really cannot believe what she’s seeing. She’s not even looking at Mòrag, gaze trained on the animal.</p><p class="p1">It looks up at her once again, and decides to curl up on itself, <em>on her lap. </em></p><p class="p1">Brighid does not even know what to think, except that she wants it <em>off of her, </em>because it has been absolutely too much of an issue tonight.</p><p class="p1">Before she can reach for it, Mòrag interrupts. “Ah, it matches you quite well, Brighid. I believe it is attracted to your warmth.”</p><p class="p1"><em>Of course, </em>Mòrag would immediately tease her about this. “It should find warmth somewhere else—“</p><p class="p1">A knock at the door interrupts Brighid’s train of thought.</p><p class="p1">“Lady Mòrag, Lady Brighid, is everything alright?” It’s Aegaeon, and once she sees him, she knows <em>exactly </em>how to solve their problem.</p><p class="p1">“No. We need you to deal with something,” Brighid says, an idea immediately presenting itself in her mind. a</p><p class="p1">Aegaeon watches her from the doorway, and Mòrag turns to her.</p><p class="p1">“Brighid?” she asks, but Brighid doesn’t respond because this has gone on too long.</p><p class="p1">The Phonex is staring at her with its beady eyes, curled up on her. It appears to trust her, for some reason, making this much easier—she pulls her head back, she doesn’t want this thing any closer than it already is—and grabs the Phonex, holding it out at a distance in front of her.</p><p class="p1">Surprisingly, it does not flinch at all. It tilts its head at her, and it’s beady eyes seem to somehow stare into her soul, but the scratchy fur of the Phonex’ is too present for her to think about anything else than getting this animal out of their chambers.</p><p class="p1">“Please escort this creature back into the wild, Aegaeon.” she meets him at the door, and he just stares blankly for a moment at the Phonex.</p><p class="p1">Cautiously, he grabs the Phonex, and oddly it seems even more relaxed in Aegaeon’s hands.</p><p class="p1">“Is…there a particular reason, you have a Phonex here?” Aegaeon asks, still staring inquisitively at the Phonex.</p><p class="p1">“I’d rather not discuss it. Thank you for your efforts, Aegaeon,” Brighid says.</p><p class="p1">“It is no problem for me,” he nods, and decides to bring the Phonex closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around it. “Phonex’s are rather gentle creatures, aren’t they?”</p><p class="p1">"Not when they are where they are not welcome," Brighid sighs, crossing her arms across her chest. This night was <em>too </em>long. </p><p class="p1">At least it's back to just the two of them.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Once they are <em>finally </em>in their bed, skin-care routines complete and night-time rituals out of the way, Brighid feels oddly exhausted. How peculiar, for such a little thing to cause so much trouble.</p><p class="p1">As she turns off the light and lays back down, Mòrag wraps her arms around Brighid’s waist and moves so that she is spooning Brighid’s back. They usually sleep in one another’s grasp in one way or another, but tonight Mòrag’s breathing is not that of someone who is trying to sleep.</p><p class="p1">“Is there something you want to say?” she asks, and heaves a sigh. Her Driver’s mind had a tendency to wander, sometimes, and sometimes she wonders exactly <em>how </em>Mòrag gets a grasp of certain thoughts.</p><p class="p1">She wouldn’t have it any other way, though.</p><p class="p1"><em>“…</em>What do you think about domesticated animals?” Mòrag asks, voice soft against the back of her neck.</p><p class="p1">“I think you know the answer to that already, Lady Mòrag.”</p><p class="p1">“….Animals are quite nice, when you really think about them, are they not?”</p><p class="p1">Brighid turns in Mòrag’s grasp so now they’re facing each other, and Mòrag’s eyes are open, her mind clearly elsewhere.</p><p class="p1">“I think a good night’s rest will clear your mind, don’t you?” Brighid says, but she can’t help but smile just a little bit at her Driver’s natural curiosity.</p><p class="p1">Mòrag quirks an eyebrow at Brighid. “No other thoughts about the matter...?”</p><p class="p1">With that question, she shakes her head and returns to her initial position, back against Mòrag once again. She doesn't <em>want </em>to admit it, but...</p><p class="p1">"They are indeed quite nice, when they are actually <em>welcome </em>in one's chambers," she relents, and of course Mòrag would bring that out of her.</p><p class="p1">"Ah, I thought that was the case...perhaps, we can look into it further..."</p><p class="p1">With that, Brighid just wants to go to sleep. "Goodnight, Lady Mòrag."</p><p class="p1">She can feel Mòrag smiling into the crook of her back. "Goodnight, Brighid."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(follow  <a href="https://twitter.com/XBCFemslash">@XBCFemslash</a>!!! on twitter!!!)</p><p>hope y'all had a lovely day/night/evening/afternoon wherever you are! thank you for reading and comments and kudos are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>